


Machinations

by frogs_of_war



Series: In Trouble [6]
Category: Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: Cat Boys, College, Familiars, M/M, Mpreg, University, Were-Creatures, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogs_of_war/pseuds/frogs_of_war
Summary: When Kin gets to University, the only thing he wants is to hook up with his childhood crush.





	

Kin backed up another step. He wasn’t interested. Why couldn’t she leave him alone?

“Cináed,” Rayn leaned forward showing off what was inside her low-cut tank top. “I know you want me.”

This is what he got from being nice to a fellow freshman. They had three classes together, but just because they were working on the same project together in History of Western Magic didn’t mean he wanted to be more than friends. Why didn’t she go after one of the other people in the group? 

Heck, she even pronounced his name right. She must be a stalker.

“I want you to leave me alone.”

She pouted with her finger in her mouth. “Don’t be like that.”

She was drunk. That must be what it was. “Rayn, go home.”

She ran her finger between her breasts. “Come with me.”

Kin had already told her he was gay. And interested in someone else. But she didn’t seem to understand what ‘no’ meant. Dad says that college is the time to learn boundaries and self and all the other things that people who grew up in big families might not have a chance to learn before, but Kin didn’t think this counted. He’d learned what ‘no’ meant before his younger siblings were born.

A strong arm wrapped around him and Ved kissed his neck. “Hello, handsome. I’ve been looking for you.”

This was where Kin wanted to be. Rayn narrowed her eyes but didn’t say anything as Kin was led away.

—

The problem with having a crush on a guy with so many friends was that Kin didn’t get his full attention. Not that he’s expected it. It was a miracle Ved remembered him at all, let alone recognized him. But Kin didn’t stop touching him: a hand on his arm or shoulder, an arm across his back, snuggles like when they were kittens. It was enough to make all the names of all the people Ved introduced just wash away like the tide. 

Ved was raised at the university. Two of his fathers and three of his grandparents were in research. Then he’d graduated and spent a year in the field and opted to go through their finding this year rather than go out again. Which meant he was here for Kin’s freshman year. 

“How are you setting in?” asked the hundredth person.

“Pretty good,” seemed to be the right answer. 

“Like your classes?” That was also a popular question, but he’s only been here a week, so how could he know for sure. He mentioned Professor Dev and like always, the inquisitor smiled and reminisced about being his student the same way Dadaidh and Ayr always did. 

Then Kin could turn the conversation to what the other person thought he shouldn’t miss: their favorite teachers, classes, cafes, clubs, parks… and that would keep the conversation going until Ved finished the one he was having and moved Kin along to introduce him to new friends. 

Kin wouldn’t be able to remember any of them. 

He covered a yawn. Had Ved seen? Kin wasn’t ready to give up the little bit of attention Ved had given him.

“Time to get you home.” Ved grinned.

Kin bit his lip to keep from retorting that he wasn’t a kitten anymore. He probably still was to Ved.

The walk back to Kin’s dorm was nice in the crisp night air. Ved rubbed his face against Kin’s neck and riled up right outside Kin’s door, but he wouldn’t come in. He gave Kin a soft kiss on the lips and walked away.

Kin crawled into the bed too tired to jerk himself off to the smell of Ved on him. He cried a little, quietly in case his dorm mate returned. Ved would never love him the way he wanted to be loved.

—

“Cináed, I know Javed isn’t you boyfriend.” Rayn’s even tone hammered nails into Kin’s heart. Ved would never be his.

“I can see why you’d want him. So strong and tall. His cat form is enormous.”

Kin bit his lip rather than tell her Ved was a Maine Coon. And perfect in every way.

Rayn giggled. “He’s probably big all over.”

Kin shut his eyes. He didn’t want her talking about his Ved. If she put as much attention in the project as in Kin, they’d be done by now.

“He’s a wizard, sure, but then so am I. What does he have that I don’t?” She ran her hands down her curvy flesh.

Kin sighed. “I’m gay.”

She sidled closer. “But isn’t everyone a little bit. We can all appreciate the same sex. And the opposite sex.”

Kin rubbed his hands through his curls. “That’s bi or pan or whatever.”

“You could be bi or pan or whatever too.”

“That’s not the way it works.”

“Sure it is. Now me for instance.”

Would she ever stop talking about herself? Kin glued the last picture to the poster-board and started the notations beside it.

“I’m mostly interested in men.” She pulled on one of Kin’s curls. He yanked his head away. She laughed. “But Javed’s girlfriend is so beautiful. Gorgeous. I wanted to fall on my knees at her feet and beg to lick her. Not normally my thing.”

Ved had a girlfriend? “Javed’s gay.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” She patted his cheek.

But Ved had told him that, back when they were boys, back when they were talking about starting families and Kin had understood that they meant just one. Had he been fooling himself this whole time?

“You can see her for yourself. They should be picking up their kittens in,” She checked her phone, “twenty minutes.”

Kin’s heart shattered and the chunks fell piece by piece to the floor.

—  
Kin felt awkward leaning again the wall across the courtyard from the creche, like some crazy stalker or something. He should have stayed at the library and finished the project. Only a few more hours and it would be done.

“They’re in there.” Rayn pointed. “They’ll come out with three kittens a piece. Quite the handful.”

“Was this what you were doing yesterday instead of helping with the project?”

She swished her hair. “I have priorities.”

Not the right ones.

The door to the creche opened and out came the most beautiful woman Kin had ever seen. Her hair was long and so dark it sucked in all the light around it. Her skin was dusky pale and she was both lean and round. Her skirts swished as she walked into the courtyard. She carried a basket, like all smart parents. It wasn’t until kittens got older that keeping them in a basket was more work than carrying them separately. 

Three small kittens and one bigger one followed her out. Then came Ved. He had to duck to get through the doorway. He had a black kitten sprawled on his shoulder. It wasn’t a Maine Coon, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t his. 

“I wonder where the other one is?”

In the basket?

Ved looked their way and gestured to the woman. They all turned toward Kin. He moved closer to the corner but in less than a moment he was fenced in by kittens, included the one who had been on Ved’s shoulder. He gave Kin a sniff. “Who is this, Uncle Ved?”

Ved grinned. “Shiva, do you remember Kin?”

She passed the basket to Ved. “Who could forget everyone’s favorite ginger?”

She gave him a familiar hug, even though it had more curves.

“Shiva? You’ve grown.”

She laughed. “So have you.” She hugged him again. “I’ve missed you, but not as much a Ved has.”

“Sheev!”

Shiva laughed again. Then she introduced her nephews. The smaller kittens, including the four in the basket, were their older brothers’. The bigger one belonged to their litter-mates. “Vahid and Del were both pregnant at graduation. These two are Vahid’s. He and his husband had kittens at the same time. Del’s little one didn’t sleep well last night, so Del kept her home. But he’ll want to see you. Ved, bring him by sometime.”

Ved blushed. Shiva turned to Rayn. “And who is this?”

“You’re beautiful.”

“I know, sweetheart. Baba says I’m their only girl because why mess with perfection. But I’m pretty sure it’s because when I was this age,” she rubbed her black furred nephew under the chin, “I made a whole bunch of money appear. Hekte, daric, drachma, talent, stater: all really old coins. They never did figure out where it came from. It’s in the university museum.”

“Money? Why?”

Shiva turned to Ved. “Do you remember?”

They bickered lightly for a while. Rayn managed to stop drolling and stand up straight. “But who are you?”

Shiva grinned. “Shiva, darling. Just ask anyone. They all know me. This is my little brother.”

“By less than a minute.”

She blinked at him. He sighed.

“But you look nothing alike.”

Shiva blinked at her. Rayn pressed her lips together.

“Kin, grab a kitten. We’re the family daycare delivery service. All right, boys, off we go.”

The three smaller kittens claimed Kin. One perched on each shoulder and one on his head. Ved grinned and took his hand. Today wouldn’t be so bad after all.

—

They “stepped” to the front walk of each building, but dropping off the kids still took a lot of time. Ved’s siblings all seemed to remember Kin better than he remembered them. The three older brothers all reminded him of the time he ran away from home and was found in Ved’s favorite napping place inside their house and no one, even Kin, had any idea how he got there. He’d run away after Ayr gave up an attempt to comb Kin’s curls when he could no longer stand Kin’s tears and threatened to just cut them off.

Ved’s Baba had taken Ayr and Dad aside and then ran his fingers through Kin’s hair. All the tangles fell away. Kin had gotten to see Ved at least every other week until Ayr got the hang of the spell. Kin now did it every morning without thinking about it.

When the last of the kittens was home, Shiva “stepped” them into the quad. “Ved still lives at home and you’re in a dorm. You poor boys.”

She “stepped” away.

“I’m trying to get my own place,” Ved ran his hand through his hair. “Anything would be fine. It just needs a bed. And you.”

Had Ved said what Kin had heard? Kin stepped closer. Ved pulled Kin against his chest. He leaned his head down to Kin’s shoulder. “I really like you.”

“I like you too.”

“And I want to be more than friends.”

“Aren’t we already?”

Ved made the funny growl purr he did when frustrated. “I don’t want to go too fast for you. I’ve waited as long as I can. But I’ll wait longer if you’re still not ready.”

Kin stepped back to get a better look at Ved’s face. “You thought you were waiting for me?”

Ved stood up. “What did you think?”

“That you’d changed your mind.”

“Never.” Ved rubbed his nose against Kin’s neck. “I really want to spend some time alone with you.”

“My roommate might not be back.”

They hurried to Kin’s dorm. His roommate was home, but he was in cat form, sitting in the window. 

“Great idea,” said Ved. He pulled his clothes off, changed form, and jumped onto Kin’s bed. Kin joined him. Grooming him was even better than it had been when they were young. Then Kin cuddled against his neck and closed his eyes.

—

Kin woke in Ved’s arms. They were both very much in human form. Kin sat up. 

“Your roommate went to dinner. You hungry?”

He was, but not just for food. “You’ve finally got me alone and naked and food is all your thinking about.”

Ved groaned and pushed his hips against Kin. Nope, food wasn’t all that was on Ved’s mind. 

“Neither of us can get pregnant, right?” 

“Correct.” Ved’s Popsey had made sure all the kittens of all his acquaintances knew what catnip looked and tasted like. 

“Then what’s stopping us?” He moved his hand slowly down Ved’s body. Nothing stopped them at all.

Laying back in the bed, with Ved’s arms around him like they were supposed to be, Kin gathered up his nerve and asked, “Did you mean it? Back when we were kittens? That someday we’d have kittens of our own. The same kittens?”

Ved hummed assent. “But not until you graduate. Dad, Popsey, and Baba had to wait until their last litter grew up a bit before they really got to spend time together. I’d like to do that before we have kittens.”

Kin cuddled closer. “I agree. Maybe I can be pregnant at my graduation.”

“Big and round.” Ved put his hand on Kin’s flat stomach and kissed Kin’s neck. “Or maybe I should be.”

“But first we need a place to live.”

“Working on it. I get one of the graduate student dorms on the top floor of this very building as soon as the couple up there get their new place, which is waiting on the family there getting their house. Baba’s Pater is pulling strings, but it’s still taking longer than I’d hoped. Or I can move in beside Shiva across campus right now.”

“But you want to be close to me?”

Ved kissed his neck. “Very, very close.”

—

Three years later:

Rayn passed out chocolate mint cookies to the group in the quad. She’d been extra nice these last few weeks. Kin didn’t want to be too paranoid. She’d left him alone for the almost three years they didn’t share any classes but at the start of senior year she’d joined the sewing club. 

Everyone else ate their cookies. The biggest comment was that it was extra minty. Kin ate his slowly, letting large crumbs fall into the grass. The group were trying to pick cookie flavors to sell at the fundraiser next week. All the other groups had their recipes picked out. Kin’s group was still three short. This fundraiser would pay for fabric to make cute clothes and blankets that the club would then donate to the Foster Association for Homeless Familiar Kittens. 

Less peppermint was the general agreement, but the chocolate and texture were good. By the time they downed eight other samples each it was time for the final decision. Kin had a hard time thinking. His brain wasn’t working right. He blinked slowly. Nope. He wasn’t in his right mind. 

He pulled out his phone and texted Ved. Come get me. I think I’ve ingested catnip.

Two of his friends were playing with each other’s hair. They turned cat and wiggled out of their clothes. A girl was rubbing against the wizard she had a crush on. He looked surprised, but not upset. Rayn sat beside Kin and took his hand. He yanked it away.

She smiled at him. “Don’t fight it, sweetheart.”

He tried to stand up, fell down, and tried again. “I thought you liked Shiva.”

“Everyone loves Shiva and she loves everyone. Did you realize she never wants to settle down?”

Kin could have told her that. As a kitten, Shiva had said she wasn’t going to have kittens of her own. And she’d mocked a guy just last year who wanted to possess her. She’d soon grow bored with him, no matter how good he thought he was. Now if he had three friends, or even five or six…

“Do you want to settle down?”

“I’d thought you’d never ask. This stuff works better than I thought.”

Kin panicked, but his body wouldn’t respond the way he wanted it to. “I’ve already settle down with Ved. We moved in together months ago.”

“But you never really gave me a chance. Now you’ll have to.”

She leaned over him. He scooted away.

A graduated student walked across the quad. “What’s happened here?”

Kin got up on his knees. “We’ve been poisoned.”

Rayn rolled her eyes. “Catnip isn’t poison.”

“Catnip?” The grad student frowned at Rayn. “You realized it’s not allowed on campus without a permit. And feeding it to someone against their will or without their knowledge is a crime.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong.”

Warm arms lifted Kin. Voices everywhere. Kin was even more light headed. How much catnip had she used? Someone far away was saying to get all the familiars back to their rooms safely and to try to get them to eat something with grease in it to slow the absorption. 

Rayn was kicking up a fuss in Kin’s ear about how she did nothing wrong and how he really loves her. The catnip was supposed to prove it. Somehow.

The person carrying him moved. Walking? “Ved?”

“I’m here, love. Shiva’s getting us those cheesy fries you love so much. You’ll be all right.”

“Ved?”

“Yes, love.”

“How long until graduation?”

“Love?”

“How long until I graduate?”

“Let me check the calender.”

Kin felt better and better the longer he was with Ved, so that by the time he lay on their bed, he was frisky. He flopped around while Ved consulted the calender. “Eight months. Almost nine.”

“How many weeks?”

“What?” Ved looked back at the calender. “You don’t mean to make use of this.”

“Ved, I need you and Shiva’s going to come and babysit me while you sleep out in the hall or something and I need you NOW.”

Ved licked his lips. “That’s just the catnip talking.”

“Ved, do you love me?”

Ved frustration sound. “But will you still love me if I take advantage?”

“It isn’t advantage.” Kin was getting too warm. He needed his clothes off. “We planned to have a kitten or two just after my graduation.”

“We hadn’t meant to cut it so fine. Had we?”

“Going to your grandma and telling her I wanted to make a baby with her grandson was the only thing keeping me from being pregnant already.”

Ved laughed. “Grandma is pretty formidable.” 

“And I want your baby.”

The doorbell rang. It was Shiva. Kin didn’t bother covering himself up. The bigger bag smelled divine. The smaller one smelled suspiciously like mint.

“I took a sample by Grandma. It is indeed catnip and a very strong strain. Eat everything in the bag. It will wear off by tomorrow morning. Afternoon at the latest. Or.”

“Or?” asked Ved.

“I brought a cookie for you.”

“What?”

“So you can have matching bellies at Kin’s graduation. You know you want to.”

Ved bit his lip. Kin kissed it back out of his teeth. 

Ved stepped back and ran his hand through his hair. “Is this what you want? We can save the cookie for next week. Or even this weekend.”

“Or you can eat just a bit,” she pulled something else out of the minty bag, “and use protection. Then have this discussion again when you’re both sober.”

Ved shook his head slowly. “You are disgustingly sensible.”

Shiva laughed. “My greatest fault.”

She closed the door as she left.

Ved licked his lips. 

“Pick,” Kin begged. “I’ll go with whatever you want. But please I need you yesterday.”

He pulled at Ved’s clothing. Ved turned cat, stepped out of his clothes, and turned man again. Efficient. 

He got the box out of the minty bag. Kin was dying inside. Ved licked the wrapper, which must have had crumbs on it. 

He opened it slowly. Then he gave Kin what he wanted. 

—

Kin opened his eyes. He was in his room, in his bed, with Ved. Bright sunlight was peeking though the curtains. He closed his eyes. It had all seemed a dream. “Thank you.”

Ved purred.

“For giving us a practice.”

Ved rubbed his face in Kin’s hair. “You’ve very welcome.”

“You are right. I didn’t want to cut it so close.”

Ved kissed his ear.

“When’s our next three day weekend?”

“One month.”

“I’m not sure I want to wait that long.”

Ved laughed then took a deep breath. “Who first? You or me?”

“Me, next month, then you during Christmas break. That way I’ll be feeling well enough to rub you belly or feet or whatever when your near the end.”

“What about the other way, so I can pamper you?”

Kin sighed. “I’m more scared of the early stuff. Morning sickness and the like. I want you well enough to hold my hair back as I puke my guts into the toilet.”

“That sounds so romantic.”

“That’s why you love me.”

“So true.” 

They where interrupted by a knock. “I’m coming in.”

Shiva carried two big bags into the room. Kin and Ved each got a double hamburger, large fries and huge shakes. Kin’s was chocolate and Ved’s strawberry. Shiva sat on the bed as they ate. “I see, by your mess, that you took my advice.”

Kin wiped ketchup off his chin. “It was all your advice.”

“Indeed. But you picked the best, because according to Grandma that catnip was laced with something. Someone that ate a whole cookie would be looking at a litter of as many as four.”

Ved whistled. “I’m not ready for eight at once.”

“I only ate half.”

“Four is still too many.”

“How many is just right?” Shiva stole a fry from Kin. He growled at her. She laughed.

“Two, at first. One per parent. We’ll go from there.”

“And you, Kin?”

“Three litters. Over ten years or less. I don’t want kids younger than my grandchildren.”

Ved and Shiva exchanged a look. Kin took a long drink of his shake. Shiva patted his knee. “That’s a smart thing to take into account. We have aunts and uncles younger than we are.”

Kin nodded. “I want to properly spoil my grandchildren. Not be old and frail when they’re born.”

“And have time to enjoy each other once they grow up.” Ved took his hand.

“All this talk about grandchildren and you haven’t even had children yet.” She got up. “Don’t forget, I’m always available to babysit. May your house be warm and bright. May you have half as many children as you can afford and twice as many as you plan.”

Ved threw a pillow at her, but it only hit the closing door.

Kin stuff all the trash into his bag. “That wasn’t a spell was it?”

Ved shook his head with a sigh. “You can never tell with Shiva. Where were we?”

“We were about to take a shower, changed the sheets, and get back in bed.”

“Could I coax you into a walk along the river as the sun sets?”

Kin licked the salt off Ved’s fingers. “You can talk me into anything.”

—

At Kin’s graduation they were both big and round. Kin from being about to pop and Ved because he was carrying two. Kin’s fathers were super proud. Ayr had pretty much everyone he met take a picture of his family. Kin’s three year old brothers didn’t want to stay still, but each appeared in at least one of the photos even though no photo had all four. These were their last, Dad said, they were ready for grandchildren now. Kin wasn’t sure he believed them.

Rayn wasn’t graduation with their class. She’d been suspended from campus for her actions and made to do community service by helping Ved’s Grandma in her research. Grandma was aghast at the idea of drugging fellow students, but intrigued by the chemistry. The potion Rayn had started with should have only given a light buzz, but she’d added a few things that separately wouldn’t have done much, other than the catnip, and come up with the strongest fertility potion Grandma had ever seen. She had great potential if she could be steered in the right direction.

The quick actions of the staff, and Ved, had kept the birth rate down to a single litter and it was a good thing the couple weren’t switchers because, as it was, they now had seven. That was a pregnancy Kin would not want to have had. Finley had had to spend the last few months in cat form in order to carry them all to term. Both he and his husband were missing graduation because their newborns needed constant feedings and neither had slept in a week.

Nope. Kin was glad Ved decide to wait.


End file.
